humanitys_riftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Genetic Race
The Genetic Origins Geneticae was formed Immediately after Revolting success in 2070 as a Tsarist Monarchy founded by '''Doneha I. Doneha I '''only ruled for one year as he died after entering a Skirmish with the Soviet State of Humanity, '''Doneha I's '''put him in critical condition, he died of bloodloss inside of Geneticae's Palace. He would be replaced by his Eldest Daughter and Only Child '''Valria I', First of her name took the throne in 2071. '' She began to Radically Reform the Government So that All of the Citys and Towns became City-States under Half Government controlled with Town Elected Dumas with a permanent Lord Or Lady of the City-state who only answers to only The Tsar or Tsaress of Geneticae. This led to a large increase in Influence within the Country and Economic Output. Geneticae's Goverment and People, Overall, Geneticae Received a '''Golden Age' like when it was Founded Under Doneha I.'' '' Geneticae's Government which led to this Golden Age is a System of Democratic Elections for the Towns to elect Dumas and The Lord to manage the town instead of the Capital of Geneticae Stretching their Forces through their land to enforce laws, They have Lords and the Dumas manage the Towns to ease Unrest and Stress of Control In Geneticae, The Monarchy Acts as the Government that Protects the lands they Control As A Military and Status Quo. Currently in 2073 Valria I 'Focuses on Pushing Free Market, Monarchist and The believing in no Religion otherwise Atheism, Geneticae Beilieves in Science not Gods in this Case. '''Valria I '''is well-respected as Tsaress Regarding the Fact She was a Woman in a Tsarist Monarchy, It was an Impressive feat she commited. '''Genetic Races Geneticae is a Highly Diverse place, So diverse that there are around 50 Sub-Races, This will be a List of the Most Common and Popular Sub-Races. The Reason for So many Sub-Races is that when Geneticae's Founder Doneha I''' went on a Spree during his Short Rule of Geneticae, He began to mix Animals and Races together with Already-Modified Geneticians to lead to creatures of Un-Imaginable Horror Known Cryptids Also known as "Skinwalkers". They vary but they mostly have Gray skin color Large fangs as Eye Teeth, Nose is Non-Existant, And All hair on the body is removed, They have no Reproductive Organs, and No Eyes. Moving on From Skinwalkers There are UniGens are Geneticians With only One Genetic Modification This is a Common Sub-Race. You do not have to be Approved to Be A UniGen Secondly There is Bi-Gens, They are the Most common Sub-Race in Geneticae, They are Geneticians with Two Genetic Modifications. You do not have to be approved to be A Bi-Gen Then There a Tryde-Gen Which are Geneticians with 3-6 Genetic Modifications. This is Upper Middle Class and above. You '''MUST be Approved to be Tryde-Gen. 7 or More Genetic Modifications lead to Mutations which lead to Skinwalk Syndrome which is a Genetic Disease with no cure except Forced Genetic Removal which is Extremely Painful and can leave the subject Mentally And/Or Physically ill or Scarred, It takes 3 Hours for it to turn the Subject into a Skin Walker. After The Subject becomes a Skin Walker, There is no known Recovery..